


Secret de Polichinelle

by Strikearose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humour, One Shot, Romance, Univers ninja, sous-entendus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikearose/pseuds/Strikearose
Summary: « Son regard, paniqué, se posa sans trop le vouloir sur Hinata qui détourna promptement le sien. Merde - pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vive dans un endroit peuplé de génies aux techniques héréditaires ? » Ou comment Shikamaru en vient à devenir un brin parano... /ShikaTema. /One Shot.





	Secret de Polichinelle

** Secret de Polichinelle **

La première  _drôle d'incidence_  était arrivée il y a tout juste deux semaines à l'occasion du Sommet Mensuel des Kages. Il avait été chargé, tout comme une poignée d'autres ninjas triés sur le volet, de veiller à la protection du sien. Il avait beau ne pas vraiment porter Danzo Shimura en grande estime, Shikamaru devait admettre qu'il trouvait le fait d'avoir été choisi assez... valorisant.

Bon – il avait fallu compter plus de trois journées et demi de marche dans un climat glacial et - de son point de vue d'habitué aux climats plus tempérés, franchement hostile, mais il s'agissait tout de même 'd'un grand honneur pour lui' (par lui, entendez-là, un  _chuunin de sa trempe_ ) d'y être convié. Enfin, c'était du moins ce que s'était évertuée à lui répéter sa mère qui, il le voyait bien au fond, était aussi perplexe que lui face à cette décision.

Son truc, c'était de réfléchir, de se poser pour prendre le temps de considérer toutes les éventualités qu'offrait une situation avant d'émettre, finalement, une décision et un plan d'attaque : en somme, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour spontanément se jeter sous la lame et l'attaque surprise d'un samouraï, bien plus habitué à l'exercice que lui.

Son père, lui, s'était contenté de souffler en haussant les épaules qu'il 'devrait simplement voir cela comme une opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur les enjeux politiques de ce monde'. Rétrospectivement, Shikamaru en venait maintenant à se demander si ce n'était pas son père (ou tout autre éminent membre de son clan, persuadé de son 'attrait' pour la sphère diplomatique) qui l'avait directement assigné à cette mission.

Bref – ça avait été en tout point galère : entre le froid de canard qu'il faisait à l'extérieur ET à l'intérieur du palais, les regards perfides que s'échangeaient Hokage et ANBUS d'élite quand il avait le dos tourné – l'ambiance austère et bien trop cérémonieuse à son goût qui régnait entre les différents représentants des Nations (et également au sein de sa propre faction) : jamais Shikamaru ne s'était encore senti aussi peu à sa place.

Les seuls visages à peu près sympathiques - et  _sympathiques_  était encore là un terme bien relatif, se trouvant parmi les véritables  _portes de prison_  étrangères qu'il avait rencontrées, étaient ceux de la fratrie du Sable. Autant de dire que oui - sa première grande mission politique n'avait pas été de la tarte, il préférait mille fois surveiller les gamins déchaînés de l'Académie qu'assister à ce genre de réunion à tout le monde se regardait avec méfiance sans rien dire. Les aspirants genins, au moins, avaient le mérite d'être divertissants.

Et son paternel, lui aussi membre de cette garde d'élite, avait bien fait de le mettre en garde : un simple bâillement pouvait être interprété ici comme un signe d'irrespect ostentatoire, c'est-à-dire, une véritable déclaration de guerre entre deux pays.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq minutes que Shikamaru s'efforçait à réprimer l'ennui qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa bouche – et c'était dur, bien plus dur que lors des repas de famille où il pouvait se cacher derrière une serviette en papier ou à l'Académie où, de toute façon, il était loin d'être seul. Il était, là, littéralement entouré de ninjas vingt fois plus expérimentés que lui qui n'avaient de cesse d'épier le plus imperceptible des mouvements de leurs congénères.

Shikamaru avait d'ailleurs bien cru y passer – à cause d'une kunoïchi de Kumo, une vraie folle à lier, lorsqu'il avait le malheur de lever les bras pour resserrer l'élastique de sa queue-de-cheval.  _Pfiou_. La lame s'était tout juste arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa gorge – son père avait froncé les sourcils, les deux anbus les accompagnant avait porté la main à leurs fourreaux et il était presque sûr d'avoir aperçu le Kazekage et la Mizukage, d'en bas, se tourner vers eux – avant qu'elle ne se décide finalement à revenir à sa place. Sans un mot - sans une excuse, mais avec un grommellement qui en avait fait ricaner plusieurs. «  _Pff, erreur de débutant_. »

Et effectivement, Shikamaru étant de ceux apprenant de leurs erreurs, il avait donc décidé de ne plus bouger d'un poil jusqu'à la fin de la séance - après tout, combien de temps leur restait-il encore à tirer; une heure ou deux ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se divertir un peu – histoire d'éviter de provoquer un incident diplomatique, sans avoir à bouger – histoire, cette fois-ci, d'éviter de périr à cause d'un ninja un peu trop zélé.

Dans pareille situation, quelle option lui restait-il mis-à-part le fait d'observer les autres ? De voir ce qu'ils faisaient, eux, pour ne pas mourir d'ennui ?

Ceux de Kumo lui jetèrent un regard narquois en croisant le sien – ce à quoi il répondit simplement en levant les yeux au ciel, mais les choses avaient l'air d'être plus tranquilles du côté d'Iwa puisqu'ils échangeaient, à voix basse, quelques commentaires. Pas moyen de faire la même chose avec ses compagnons – non, son père était bien trop concentré pour brusquement se mettre à parler shoji et quant aux deux autres.. Non, Shikamaru préférait encore son dialogue interne.

Les aînés de la Fratrie du Sable concentraient leur énergie et attention entières sur Gaara. Les bras croisés, hochant ou secouant la tête en fonction de ce qui se racontait en bas, ils ne semblaient pas être sujets à l'ennui.. Ou au froid.

Particulièrement Temari dont le châle recouvrait à peine les longues jambes. La couleur crème de la maille jurait d'ailleurs assez avec son bronzage. Mais bordel, comment faisait-elle pour ne pas mourir de froid comme ça, alors que lui, emmitouflé dans un élégant ensemble de parka-écharpe-col-roulé-guêtres, se les callait littéralement ?

Ce fut précisément cet instant que son père choisit pour lui faire  _la_  remarque :

« Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer, fils. »

Le jeune Nara s'était littéralement liquéfié sur place. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait eu matière à se rebiffer – il ne faisait après tout rien de mal, son seul objectif étant de chasser l'ennui ce qui lui permettrait d'éviter, par la même occasion, une énième guerre diplomatique entre nations ! Des heures que la réunion se traînait – réunion à laquelle il ne comprenait toujours pourquoi il avait été convié, des heures qu'il trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir de nouveau bouger et aller se poser au coin d'un feu.

_Il n'y avait rien de plus à voir dedans. Vraiment rien._

Et pourtant, le bout des oreilles désormais cramoisies, Shikamaru attendit la suite. Mais rien ne vint – Shikaku semblait s'être aussitôt désintéressé de son fils pour se replonger dans le pourparler.

Sur le trajet du retour, heureusement, aucun d'eux n'y refit allusion.  


*     *  
*

Vingt-cinq mars – l'heure du grand nettoyage de printemps était arrivée. Enfin - encore une fois, c'était du moins ce que s'évertuait à lui rabâcher sa mère depuis son retour du pays du Fer. Alors, plus contraint que réellement motivé, Shikamaru avait passé la matinée à la recherche du moindre vêtement traînant depuis trop longtemps en vrac dans sa commode, pour ensuite les enfouir au fond d'un sac.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait de sacrées découvertes : un vieux short dans lequel il ne devait plus rentrer depuis son entrée à l'Académie, des tas et des tas de sous-pulls similaires (tellement similaires qu'il songea brièvement à s'en acheter de nouveaux, histoire d'égayer un peu sa penderie avant de se raviser, faute de réelle envie de changement) et un tee-shirt à la coupe bien trop cintrée pour réellement lui appartenir.

Questionnez-le à ce sujet, et le jeune Nara aurait bien été en mal de vous expliquer comment est-ce que c'était arrivé là. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas y répondre étant donné que Yoshino avait repoussé sa petite tournée d'inspection à plus tard.

Deux heures de l'après-midi : Shikamaru se retrouvait maintenant avec une chambre bien rangée, et un lourd sac d'habits sur les bras. Et, réflexion faite, il prit la décision de ne pas s'en séparer. Jeter ces vêtements équivalait à la nécessité d'en acheter de nouveaux, chose complètement absurde lorsqu'on savait qu'il en avait un panier rempli chez lui.

Baluchon sur le dos, il ne lui restait désormais qu'une option : aller au lavomatique, car demander à sa mère de les laver revenait à devoir, lui-même, s'en charger.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et la prise en main des machines, pas bien difficile. Il lui était déjà arrivé une fois ou deux d'y accompagner Naruto et tout s'était toujours bien passé. Le Nara enfourna un premier tas et, s'asseyant sur un banc posé non loin, attendit que la magie opère en bouquinant un peu.

« Hey, salut Shikamaru. Première fois qu'j'te vois ici tiens. »

Shikamaru leva les yeux de son livre, peu surpris par l'arrivée de l'Inuzuka qui était toujours précédée par un jappement d'Akamaru. Il fit un signe de tête au brun et referma en claquant son 'Manuel de Botanique', l'abandonnant pour de bon au profit de son ami. Il aimait bien Kiba – ils se connaissaient depuis la tendre enfance, étaient allés à l'Académie ensemble, et s'étaient toujours bien entendus : ils subissaient quotidiennement le courroux de leurs mères et étaient du genre à ne pas aimer se prendre la tête. Non – croiser Kiba ici lui faisait plaisir, ça aurait même le loisir de faire passer le temps d'attente entre les différentes machines plus rapidement. Ce qui l'enchantait nettement moins, en revanche, était la présence de son camarade aux poils longs,  _au demeurant très correct_ , si près de son linge fraîchement lavé.

_Est-ce que c'était seulement autorisé ?_

Stratégiquement, Shikamaru prit le pli de ne pas partager ses craintes avec l'Inuzuka et préféra, en vitesse, programmer une dernière machine. Ce n'est qu'après avoir jeté l'ultime vêtement, le fameux tee-shirt à la provenance suspecte, dans le tronc de l'appareil qu'il prit conscience de l'œillade insistante que lui adressait Akamaru, couché aux pieds de son maître.

Bon – c'était une chose qui lui arrivait souvent avec les animaux ; n'étant pas à proprement parler, un 'amoureux des bêtes', il était rare qu'un chat ou un canidé se frotte à ses jambes en quémandant de l'attention. Mais le regard d'Akamaru était fixe, concentré, littéralement en  _chiens de faïence_ , et pour un peu, le Nara n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il se mette à grogner.

Surpris par cette réaction inhabituelle (il le connaissait après tout depuis qu'il était un chiot), le génie mit quelques instants à comprendre.

_Et merde : jusqu'à quel point était développé l'odorat d'un chien ?_

Le sang du Nara ne fit qu'un tour et faute de pouvoir mieux faire, il chargea la machine avec une triple-dose de lessive – faisant fi des suppléments qu'il aurait ensuite à payer.

« Hé, il t'arrive quoi Akamaru ? »

Si Kiba et lui attendaient un miracle, ce n'était certainement pas pour aujourd'hui car Akamaru ne répondit pas. Et les minutes qui suivirent furent longues – péniblement longues malgré la discussion d'esprit bon-enfant qui avait repris.

« Bon, je vais devoir aller plier ça. A plus Kiba. »

Un dernier signe de tête et Shikamaru quitta la laverie automatique, son sac de fortune dans les bras. Il était amplement temps car il commençait presque à ressentir l'effet des premières sueurs froides : il n'avait certainement pas imaginé le regard curieux qu'avait jeté l'Inuzuka à son panier à linge, en sortant.

_Merde_  – en rentrant chez lui, il se promit de se renseigner sur la portée de l'odorat au sein du clan Inuzuka.

*     *  
*

Tomber sur eux en allant porter un message en ville, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et si eux le furent, ils ne montrèrent pas vraiment surpris. Baaki inclina le menton de quelques degrés pour le saluer, Kankuro lui fit un petit signe du poignet et ils tracèrent leur route. Seule Temari s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Il faut qu'on parle de la pré-sélection,  _annonça-t-elle sans s'embarrasser de plus de politesses_.

\- A la veille de la Guerre ?,  _il arqua un sourcil, il ne souhaitait pas se montrer aussi cassant, mais tous deux étaient au courant de la situation._  Il y a peut-être d'autres priorités, maintenant ?

\- Il faut aussi penser à ce qui passera après. Et ces listes pourraient nous être bien utiles avant. »

Comme toujours en public, elle était strictement là pour parler boulot, et le faisait avec sérieux. Il n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre qu'on l'interpella par-derrière.

« Bon Temari, t'auras le temps de voir Nara plus tard. Allons se poser à l'auberge plutôt. »

Elle opina du chef et, dans un roulement d'yeux presque spectaculaire, fit demi-tour. Kankuro darda un regard impassible sur lui quelques instants, avant de reprendre la marche dans ce que Shikamaru estima être un reniflement de mépris lui étant adressé.

Bon, au moins lui était enrhumé.

*     *  
*

Non – Shikamaru n'était surpris pas d'entendre la nouvelle. Des Junins de Suna en ville – oui, il avait d'ailleurs eu le plaisir de les rencontrer plus tôt dans la journée, mais il se garda bien d'en informer Tenten qui, comme toujours, ne pensait qu'à une chose : son match revanche.

Il informa Neji que – non, il ne s'agissait pas seulement cette fois-ci d'organiser les prochains examens, Shikamaru se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi Monsieur le Jounin s'en enquérait ; ce n'était pas comme s'il était encore concerné. L'arrivée impromptue d'Hinata sembla finalement étancher la soif de réponses de Tenten, qu'il n'avait semble-t-il (et ce, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement) pas réussi à combler lui-même.

Leurs invités de marque logeaient dans l'ambassade qui se trouvait près du manoir familial Hyuuga. Rien d'étonnant à ça non plus, ne jugea-t-il pas utile de préciser aux autres, il avait dû y escorter Temari, lors de ses séjours diplomatiques, trois ou quatre fois.

« Super ! C'est le moment ou jamais, elle doit être en train de finir de s'installer. »

Le Nara se pinça l'arête du nez, lassé – il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver mêlé à tout ça. Une situation bien chiante se profilait à l'horizon – Tenten se ferait ou débouter dès le départ, encourrant un blâme pour conduite incorrecte envers la diplomatie étrangère, ou se retrouverait complètement ko – pensée guère réconfortante à l'approche de la Guerre où chaque membre de l'effectif comptait. Bref – il était grand temps pour lui de se tirer de ce bourbier.

« Neji, accompagne-moi là-bas. T'auras aucun mal à me dire dans quelle chambre je pourrais la trouver comme ça. »

Le pied de Shikamaru resta en suspens, mais personne ne sembla vraiment le remarquer.

« Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver mêlé à ça, Tenten.

\- Alleeeez. C'est sur ton chemin. Et si ça se trouve, même de chez toi tu pourras me le dire. »

Le visage du Nara se vida instantanément de toute couleur. La paranoïa commençait-elle vraiment à l'atteindre, où avait-il  _réellement_  vu l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur la bouche du Hyuuga ?

Bordel – l'hôtel était-il  _aussi proche que ça_  de chez eux ?

Son regard, paniqué, se posa sans vraiment le vouloir sur Hinata qui détourna promptement le sien.  _Merde, merde, merde_  – pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vive dans un endroit peuplé de génies aux techniques héréditaires ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Shikamaru se fit la promesse d'en savoir plus sur la réelle portée du Byakugan.

*     *  
*

 

Bordel, bordel, bordel. Ce jour-là, Shikamaru s'était levé du mauvais pied. Chose peu étonnante, étant donné ses tourments des derniers jours. Merde, est-ce que tout le village n'avait réellement que sa  _supposée_ liaison aux lèvres ?

Il n'avait guère eu de répit après avoir quitté l'équipe Gai la veille – Ino l'attendait de pied ferme devant chez lui pour le traîner à une soirée barbecue et Chôji trépignait déjà d'impatience. Tout aurait pu bien se passer – entendez par là que Shikamaru aurait effectivement pu passer une soirée agréable, loin de tout remoud vis-à-vis de sa vie 'personnelle' si, sur la route, sa coéquipière n'avait pas croisé Sakura.

Oh, Sakura était plutôt sympa – il n'avait rien contre elle et ils échangeaient parfois même quelques bons mots, mais combinée à elle, Ino s'était montrée insupportable. Quand ils étaient trois, tout se passait bien – ils étaient deux à pouvoir refréner la passion d'Ino pour les commérages et les fictions à l'eau de rose.

Mais hier, à quatre – ou plutôt à cinq, car Ino n'avait eu de cesse de cuisiner son amie sur Saï tant et si bien que Shikamaru avait eu l'impression de trinquer également avec lui, les choses s'étaient envenimées. Comme toujours, quand la discussion commençait à se tasser, il avait fallu qu'Ino dérive. D'abord sur Choji et son amour pour la nourriture qui ne devait, supposément, ' _pas barrer la route à l'amour avec un grand A_ ' – la formule lui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel, chose qui n'avait pas échappé au radar de sa coéquipière qui, pour riposter, s'en était également prise à lui :

« Tiens d'ailleurs Shikamaru, toi qui es  _si expérimenté_ , il serait peut-être temps que tu nous fasses un peu part de tout ça. »

Une fois de plus, le Nara avait essuyé le  _sarcasme_ , silencieusement, en roulant des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard, visiblement amusé, de celui qu'il pensait être son seul soutien au sein de cette table. Quoi ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sarcasme de plus, non ?

Ino avait éclaté d'un rire franc. Et Chôji, ainsi que Sakura –  _même elle_ , n'étaient pas parvenus à retenir un sourire.  
Mais quelque chose clochait tout de même.

Tous l'avaient dévisagé sans un mot - posément, pour ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, avant de tranquillement commander un dessert. Une triple boule de glace qu'il s'était senti,  _étrangement_ , obligé de leur offrir.

Il avait fini par trouver le sommeil après s'être longuement tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir provoqué une telle situation. Trois heures de sommeil - à peine, plus tard - quelqu'un était venu le chercher.

On l'assignait de nouveau à l'Unité de Décryptage – première bonne nouvelle de la semaine puisque qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers  _prodigues_  ne chercherait à s'enterrer là-bas. Les archives de Konoha étaient un lieu tranquille, lumineux, un poil frisquet peut-être, où seul le froissement des pages venait perturber le silence : l'endroit parfait pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions.

Shikamaru salua mollement ses nouveaux collèges à son arrivée – peu désireux de les perturber dans ce qui était parfois le travail de toute une vie, et s'installa en bout de table, seul. L'Hokage lui avait confié la lecture et le déchiffrage d'un vieux parchemin, retrouvé dieu sait comment au fond d'un tiroir.

Chaque jour les rapprochait un peu plus du moment où la Guerre serait déclarée – le Nara en venait presque à se demander s'il était le seul à en avoir conscience, était-il donc vraiment indispensable de l'envoyer de se charger d'un bout de papier qui ne recèlerait sans doute, une fois de plus, qu'un vieil inventaire de cuisine ? Ca avait beau être la planque parfaite pour aujourd'hui - n'aurait-il pas pu être plus utile… n'importe où ailleurs ? Bon – il y avait, certes, toujours une maigre chance de trouver une Super Technique Ultra Secrète qui leur éviterait à tous d'aller au front. Le jeune stratège décida donc de s'accrocher à cet espoir, afin d'apaiser un peu sa conscience.

Aidé de quelques abécédaires étrangers qu'il avait réussi à dénicher dans la bibliothèque, il se pencha sur le premier symbole cunéiforme – chercha dans chaque index les quelques formes qui s'y approchaient le plus, inscrivit les quelques possibilités sur une feuille vierge - et ainsi de suite. Y, R – non, un A plutôt, K, J ou I (probablement un I), T…-

Bingo –  _Yakitori_.

De quoi ravir l'Hokage – et encore plus Chôji quand il allait lui raconter. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, mais avant même de pouvoir poser à l'écrit le fruit de sa découverte, on l'interrompit :

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, Shikamaru san. »

Le Nara leva la tête et se détendit - il avait cru pendant une seconde avoir à faire à la responsable de section (loin d'être commode), en reconnaissant Shiho qui venait de prendre place en face de lui. Une chic fille – sympathique, du genre à ne jamais rechigner quand on lui demandait une énième précision et franchement douée dans son domaine.

« Encore une recette. J'hésite à décrypter le reste pour rendre un rapport complet à l'Hokage. »

La cryptographe eut un petit rire silencieux. Il remarqua alors la tonne de bouquins dans ses bras et se leva prestement pour l'aider à les empiler.

« Ca t'en fait un paquet, tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Une rune découverte il y a peu temps au Pays des Vallées,  _il arqua un sourcil en évaluant la quantité de livres nécessaires à l'étude d'une si petite chose_.  _Il admirait la patience dont elle faisait preuve._

\- Bon.. Et bien bon courage avec tout ça. »

Elle le remercia distraitement avant de se plonger dans l'analyse de sa tablette et Shikamaru se remit au travail – il traduirait pour s'en assurer les deux premières lignes de sa recette 'antique'. Travailler comme ça – dans un silence respectueux, loin des cris des gamins excités ou du blabla incessant de sa co-équipière : ça faisait vraiment du bien. Et pour un peu, il en serait presque venu à souhaiter sa mutation permanente ici.

_Poc_.

Le Nara leva la tête, sourcils froncés, peu désireux de se retrouver enseveli sous une pile de manuels pesant au point une bonne tonne.  _Qu'est-ce que… ?_  Un simple livre venait de tomber de la pile, ouvert sur une page. Coup classique, mais il décida tout de même d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil, au cas où.

Tiens, ce symbole lui disait quelque chose.

Intrigué, Shikamaru s'avança sur la table et se tordit le cou de sorte jusqu'à pouvoir percer le mystère.

La réalisation le percuta de plein fouet :  
L'emblème de Suna,  _oh_.

_Merde_  – le stratège s'immobilisa brusquement en se rendant compte que la plume de Shiho ne grattait plus le papier. Ce n'était pas facile à distinguer derrière les verres épais de la chercheuse, mais son regard allait lentement du livre à Shikamaru. Puis encore au livre – il s'attarda quelques instants dessus – et remonta enfin sur le visage du brun. Le même manège recommença trois fois avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

_Bordel – même ici, il fallait que ça le poursuive ?_

Mal à l'aise, le génie se sentit obligé, une fois de plus, d'émettre une excuse :

« J'avais jamais fait attention, mais à l'envers ça ressemble beaucoup plus à un sablier. »

Shiho ne pipa mot de la journée.

*     *  
*

Quand Temari voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce ne fut guère difficile dans le cas présent puisqu'on assigna à Shikamaru la tâche d'accompagner la jeune femme à l'Académie, là où ils trouveraient les registres des étudiants diplômés. De quoi leur donner par la même occasion la chance de s'entretenir, entre autres, des examens qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

Tout se serait passé sans encombre s'ils n'avaient pas eu le malheur de tomber sur Naruto sitôt le seuil de l'Ecole franchi. A croire que le jeune héros de Konoha les avait pucés.

Car il fallait  _bien sûr_  qu'ils aient le malheur de le croiser à chaque collaboration professionnelle - oui, professionnelle, Shikamaru mettait un point d'honneur à insister sur ce mot.. Le stratège se pinça l'arête du nez – lassé d'avance parce que Naruto s'apprêtait à dire.

« Hey, Gaara est pas avec toi ? »

_… Ah ?_

« Non, il a un village à gérer,  _Temari posa les mains sur les hanches, sans doute agacée par le manque de politesse dont son interlocuteur faisait preuve._  Bonjour à toi aussi. »

_Et voilà_  – le moment tant redouté était arrivé. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait se contenter de la saluer ET de partir, non : il fallait impérativement qu'il ajoute son petit grain de sel comme à l'accoutumée.

« Héhé salut Temari. »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, puis l'autre. Toujours pas ?

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir au village. »

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se fasse attendre à ce point ? Il brûlait d'envie de leur faire la remarque, ça se voyait au sourire banane qui bordait ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'étira ensuite – finalement !, pour…

« A plus Shikamaru ! »

_.. Rien ?!_

Abasourdi, le génie de Konoha suivit son ami du regard et le vit faire un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il sortit finalement de l'Académie et gagna la rue.

Mais c'était justement le moment qu'il attendait pour se retourner, l'air de rien et les prendre en traître…

_Non_  ?

Sérieusement, il n'avait réellement  _rien_  à leur dire ?!

« Bon, tu comptes dormir là ? »

La voix cassante mais malgré tout amusée de la kunoïchi de Suna le ramena à la réalité. Bon – il s'agissait véritablement d'un jour faste puisque Naruto était parvenu à garder la bouche fermée, une première depuis des mois.

Enfin…

Shikamaru lança un dernier regard derrière lui, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la charge, mais ce fut inutile : la tornade jaune de Konoha avait disparu depuis déjà longtemps à l'horizon.

*     *  
*

Leur après-midi avait été productive. Ils avaient entre autres mis à jour les registres de ninjas aptes au combat, les avaient regroupés avec ceux déjà établis par Suna, par niveaux de compétence, et avaient même commencé l'ébauche de ce qui pourrait devenir, après la Guerre, le meilleur examen jamais conçu.

Ils en étaient d'ailleurs à se demander lequel de leurs deux villages se porterait garant de sa réalisation quand on frappa brièvement à la porte. Le stratège fut assez surpris de voir Kotetsu – d'habitude cantonné à son poste aux Portes du village.

« Une nouvelle ambassade arrive, Shikamaru, c'est toi qui te charger de leur accueil. »

Encore de la diplomatie ? Il devait s'agir des ninjas d'Iwa – le Nara en avait entendu parler plusieurs jours auparavant, mais de là à penser qu'il allait devoir, lui, s'en occuper... Rah, ça promettait d'être chiant.

« Bon,  _il se leva et, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre de ses notes, les tendit à la kunoïchi qui les accepta sans rechigner_ , du coup je te laisse finir ça.. ?

\- Pas de souci. »

Elle ne sourcilla pas et le salua d'un bref mouvement de la main sans même lui jeter regard, trop plongée dans ses feuilles – du Temari tout craché.  
La route jusqu'à l'entrée du village se fit, paisiblement (une fois n'est pas coutume) en silence, mais l'aîné de Shikamaru finit par craquer :

« Désolé que ça soit tombé sur toi.

\- Peu importe,  _Shikamaru se racla la gorge_. C'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de ma première mission en tant que guide.

\- Non,  _Kotetsu secoua la tête_. Mais que ce soit tombé sur toi..  _Maintenant_.

\- Entre ça et une autre affectation aux archives, tu sais…,  _le stratège secoua les épaules, espérant sincèrement que son vis-à-vis saisisse le message_.

\- Non, mais ce que je veux dire –  _bordel, décidément, il ne comprenait rien_ , c'est que ce soit tombé sur toi, là, alors que..- »

Le Nara, fort heureusement pour lui, le coupa brusquement :

« Ah, on est déjà arrivés. Et on dirait qu'eux aussi. »

Pile au bon moment.

Mais il ne parvint ensuite à esquiver qu'à moitié les lourds regards d'excuse d'Izumo.

*     *  
*

Bon – les choses s'annonçaient assez tranquilles avec l'ambassade d'Iwa. Et à bien y repenser, Shikamaru s'estimait très chanceux de ne pas avoir à se coltiner celle de Kumo qui arriverait le surlendemain – pauvre Chôji, il allait falloir qu'il le mette sérieusement en garde à contre l'épéiste folle à lier.

Ils semblaient assez sympathiques et n'attendaient clairement qu'une chose – être assis devant un bon repas.

Le stratège s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à les conduire au restaurant prévu à cet effet lorsque Akatsuchi – présente, elle aussi lors du Sommet des Kages, l'apostropha :

« Le village a l'air sympa. Mais j'exige le même traitement de faveur que la délégation de Suna. »

Hébété, Shikamaru se contenta de la regarder sans un mot. Mais la brune, loin de se satisfaire de cette petite victoire, lui asséna le coup de grâce :

« Enfin, je n'en attends pas non plus  _autant.._  Mais on se comprend, hein. »

Le bout de ses oreilles était encore en train de rôtir lorsqu'il referma derrière lui la porte de la taverne : Bordel, bordel, bordel – il était vraiment maudit.

*     *  
*

Le Nara était à bout. Le village entier (et maintenant, même la députation étrangère) lui avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar durant la semaine. C'était à croire que tout était lié – qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour comploter et répandre des rumeurs  _ahurissantes_  dans son dos.

Et le pire de tout ça ? C'est qu'il semblait être le seul à être touché par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Son père, sa mère, ses amis, ses camarades de boulot, le chien – il avait eu l'occasion de tous les revoir  _depuis_ et rien ne semblait les déranger. Tout semblait même aller dans le meilleur des mondes, comme si tout était parfaitement à sa place.

Enfin, tout – sauf lui.

Trouver où loger les nouveaux arrivés – en avance d'un jour avait-il appris par la suite, était loin d'avoir été de la tarte. Pour contenter tout le monde – il avait fallu faire de nouveaux plans et en déplacer certains.

_Et certaines._

Coup de bol pour le Nara qui, ayant décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour mettre un terme à cette affaire, marchait de bons pas jusqu'à son nouvel hôtel.

_Loin – très loin du quartier résidentiel des Hyuugas, et encore plus loin des Inuzukas._

Mais pour autant, Shikamaru était paré au pire. A chaque enjambée, il se préparait mentalement à rencontrer un de ses co-équipiers, un lointain parent, le Raikage en personne ou mieux encore – une assemblée regroupant tous ses amis, famille et connaissances, le tout serti d'une grande banderole fluorescente ' _Mais qui vas-tu rejoindre si tard dans la nuit ?'_

Pourtant – rien. Le jeune stratège ne rencontra rien ni personne dans les rues animées de la ville. Peut-être était-ce justement lié à ça, aux animations rurales qui détournaient, finalement, leur attention de lui ? Il n'aurait su dire si cela le rassurait ou au contraire l'attristait, mais Shikamaru finit par arriver aux portes de la bâtisse dans la quiétude la plus complète.

_Etrange_.

Il prit la décision de jeter un regard derrière lui - histoire d'être vraiment sûr, et son regard fut happé par des guêtres fluo suspendues en l'air.

Evidemment – de tout le village, il ne lui restait plus que  _Lee_ , visiblement occupé à faire pour la énième fois le tour du village sur les mains. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la bouche du ninja à la coupe au bol se fendit en un 'O' théâtral. Serrant les poings, Shikamaru attendit alors que ça arrive - n'importe quoi : une fanfare, la fin d'un genjutsu lui annonçant qu'il s'agissait depuis le début d'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, l'apparition du Renard à Neuf Queues... Il était prêt à tout affronter.

Mais ce qu'il vit fut littéralement la goutte de trop :

Lee appuya bien son clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa course, l'air de rien.

*     *  
*

Mais une fois de plus, Shikamaru avait fait fausse route car une ultime surprise s'était dressée devant lui avant qu'il puisse arriver à destination – le groom service.

Il n'avait pas suffi de grand-chose : il avait juste salué le portier - un simple bonsoir, rien de plus !, qui lui avait répondu de facto qu'il la trouverait au  _deuxième étage, chambre 15_.

Autant dire qu'il avait aussitôt détalé sans demander son reste.

*     *  
*

Shikamaru Nara était un stratège – il se plaisait à toujours s'assurer d'avoir au minimum vingt coups d'avance. C'était bien plus pratique ainsi – pas de mauvaise surprise, pas de débordement de situation : tout était sous contrôle.

Alors pour sa relation amoureuse aussi - il avait pensé à tout. Ne pas prendre de mission le menant directement à Suna - trop évident. Ne pas systématiquement être à Konoha lors de ses visites - pour brouiller un peu les pistes. Ne pas l'amener dîner dans trop d'établissements différents – ce qui reviendrait à multiplier leurs chances d'être découverts. Ne jamais rester jusqu'au petit matin - heure à laquelle il était censé la retrouver. Ne pas toujours la faire dormir à la même auberge - et donc s'arranger pour varier les emplacements stratégiques. Prétexter deux fois par semaine (pas plus car ce serait suspect et pas moins car ça tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd) lorsqu'il lui servait de guide à quel point il était chiant de devoir se lever à l'aube car Madame-raffolait-des-entraînements-matinaux.

En cas de question suspecte, tout nier platement. En cas d'interrogation muette, tout justifier.

_Et en cas de couverture grillée – ne surtout pas paniquer._

Temari ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes et ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise de le voir. Elle se décala un peu pour le laisser entrer et acheva de boucler la serviette retenant ses cheveux mouillés.

« Il est au courant. »

Pas très romantique comme amorce, mais Shikamaru décida d'en venir directement au fait.

« Qui ça, il ?,  _elle haussa un sourcil et se laissa tomber sur un coussin_.  
\- Le portier,  _il décida, lui, de s'asseoir directement par terre._   _Mauvaise idée, car le sol était vraiment dur._ Et Lee. »

Par où pourrait-il bien tout commencer ? Les regards que les passants échangeaient sur son passage, les sourires entendus que toute la hiérarchie semblait lui réserver, ou bien encore la prophétie idiote contenue dans son beignet chinois ?

« ... Tout le monde Temari !,  _lâcha-t-il finalement avec un soupir_. Le village entier est au courant : mon père, le chien et Kiba, Naruto, les Hyuugas, ton frère. »

Il marqua une pause, avant de réaliser, avec une petite boule au ventre cette fois-ci.

« Et  _ton Kage_  de frère cadet aussi, du coup. Manquait plus que ça.. »

S'il s'était attendu à ce que Temari fasse ce que lui s'interdisait depuis près d'une semaine – c'est-à-dire, de péter un plomb, histoire de se soulager, il fut déçu. Elle se contenta de le dévisager avec lenteur, ses orbes vert sapin plantées dans les siennes.

« Tu te fais des idées Shika. On est toujours discrets et on suit ton plan à la lettre, tu te souviens ? »

Tout travail de stratège serait bien inutile s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de déjouer un plan en en concoctant un peu plus perfectionné : la stratégie parfaite, infaillible, n'existait pas.

Cette pensée le frappa subitement, tandis que Temari lui versait une tasse de thé.  
Bon, c'était quelque part assez rafraîchissant de la voir comme ça – sereine et maître d'elle-même malgré le débordement qui l'habitait, lui.

« Il suffit parfois d'un élément perturbateur, un seul et, tout peut partir en fumée...  
\- Mh, comme le fait que tu n'aies pas pu t'empêcher de me reluquer pendant tout le Sommet ? »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée d'eau chaude – bien trop chaude d'ailleurs.

_Que faire en cas de flagrant délit ? Trouver un moyen de faire diversion._

« Si tu portais quelque chose de plus couvrant aussi,  _elle leva les yeux au ciel ce qui eut le don d'arracher un premier sourire à Shikamaru._  Et comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas eu froid ?  
\- J'ai le sang chaud, c'est comme ça. »

Le stratège pouffa et ce fut finalement elle qui fit le premier pas en allant le rejoindre sur le parquet.

« Sérieusement Temari,  _son air sérieux menaça de partir en fumée lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts fins se poser sur le pli de son front pour le déplisser_. On est grillés. Ils nous ont tous grillés.  
\- Tu te fais vraiment des idées Shikamaru. »

La kunoichi, elle, s'amusait un peu de le voir dans cet état - c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi nerveux.

« Tu ne t'es aperçue de rien cette semaine ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et Naruto ?,  _elle roula des yeux._  
\- Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Ça devrait te rassurer non ?  
\- Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'ait rien dit ? »

Temari le dévisagea quelques instants encore et, soupirant, se leva pour reposer la serviette et entreprendre de démêler ses cheveux.

« Non, il a peut-être tout simplement fini par se lasser. Ca fait des mois qu'on ne réagit à ses provocations comme il le voudrait,  _ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête._  
\- C'est pas le genre de Naruto. S'il ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a plus rien à prouver. Et donc parce qu'il sait que c'est vrai. Et s'il est au courant, tout le village l'est aussi. »

_Crr_.

Super - la voilà qui avait un nœud.

« Tu deviens vraiment parano, e _lle tenta de passer avec force les dents du peigne dessus - sans succès._  
\- Pas du tout, je..- »

Shikamaru laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps de chercher la faille dans son raisonnement. Sur-interprétation ? Pas si l'on prenait en compte les autres facteurs incriminant - les réactions des Hyuugas, d'Akamaru, de ses coéquipiers...

« Oui,  _s'écria distraitement la Kunoichi en parvenant enfin à peigner sa mèche de cheveux_.

\- ... La situation n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'inquiéter, Temari. »

Il lui tendit l'éclat du peigne qu'elle venait de briser en deux en se coiffant, sourcils froncés. Dans une autre situation la scène l'aurait sans doute beaucoup amusé, mais pas ici.

« Et toi,  _elle renonça pour de bon à tenter de discipliner sa tignasse et se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, t_ u as l'air d'un peu trop t'en faire. Je sais que nous avons convenu de tout faire pour ne pas mêler la politique à  _ça_  pour commencer, mais les gens finiront bien par le découvrir, non ? »

Se caser avec une princesse étrangère, fille et sœur de Kazekage - plus que capable de prendre les rennes de son pays elle-même si on lui demandait, n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à la base. Mais la réalité des choses avait dérangé l'ordre de la stratégie de vie qu'il avait élaboré toute son enfance - et ce n'était pas plus mal au final.

Oh - bien sûr, ça allait le plonger dans un bordel sans fin niveau relations diplomatiques et internationales.  
Le Conseil de Konoha - celui de Suna. Les comptes qu'ils devraient rendre à leurs clans respectifs, les justifications à donner, la question du qui-va-où. Et l'opinion publique de leurs deux villages, ainsi que celle de ce qui deviendrait peut-être plus tard la Grande Nation Unie.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser - beaucoup de choses à planifier.

Shikamaru aimait prendre les choses lentement et Temari, bien que fin stratège elle-aussi, avait moins de patience :

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter d'autre chose, Nara. Comme du fait que la porte de ma chambre te restera définitivement fermée si tu ne bouges pas dans la minute qui vient. »

Chaque chose en son temps, oui.  
Il se chargerait de faire taire ces stupides rumeurs sans fondement plus tard.  
Demain, peut-être.

En attendant, il avait tout de même le sens des priorités.

*     *  
*

Shikamaru soupira de contentement. Enfin, il était bien. Plus de pensée négative dans la tête, plus de scénario catastrophique qui se rejouait. Juste de l'obscurité, un corps chaud collé au sien et une odeur citronnée qui piquait agréablement ses narines, son shampoing.

« J'ai retrouvé un tee-shirt à toi dans ma chambre, au fait.

\- Mhh.

\- Faudra que je te le rende avant que ma mère tombe dessus. T'imagines si..- »

Elle lui envoya son oreiller en pleine. Même à moitié-endormie, elle se montrait plus agile que lui.

« Tu sais quoi ?

\- Mhh ?,  _il effleura sa joue, privilège rare, et attendit qu'elle poursuive_.

\- Tes foutues règles, on les oublie après la Guerre.

\- Et on sortira la grande banderole. »

Sa réplique la fit rire doucement, mais le souvenir de sa rencontre plus tôt avec Aburame lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. On avait beau ne pouvoir discerner ni ses yeux, ni sa bouche - ou encore le potentiel sourire qui aurait pu s'y trouver, mais la question qui lui avait posée lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression. En effet, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un guide, aujourd'hui.

« Bon, je sais pas ce qui se raconte dans ton village.. Mais tant que mes frères continuent de ne rien savoir, tout va bien. »

*     *  
*

** Sunakagure, quelques jours plus tard. **

« Temari et Nara ? »

Kankuro grimaça à cette idée. Wow, mais où était-il encore parti chercher ça ?

« Bah - n'importe quoi... Elle lui donnerait même pas l'heure ! »

Nara, un chuunin pas trop crétin et assez utile sur le terrain, certes, mais de là à l'imaginer avec leur sœur...

Trop mou, pas assez aguerri. Et surtout : pas du tout son style !

« Bon, pour l'examen chuunin, encore, je veux bien... Mais c'est tout. Tu te fais des drôles de films de toi.

\- Je vois. »

Gaara secoua les épaules, un peu dépité : les relations humaines n'étaient décidément pas son truc.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que vous ayez passé une bonne lecture et que vous ayez trouvé Shikamaru assez convaincant.. Pour celles et ceux qui se désespéraient - nope, y'avait pas moyen que j'oublie d'inclure Shino dedans ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et à bientôt :)


End file.
